


What Do You Get When You Are in Between Two Xuns?

by Noonehastoknow



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, the only plot here is that guo jia is just very horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonehastoknow/pseuds/Noonehastoknow
Summary: A Xun sandwich.





	What Do You Get When You Are in Between Two Xuns?

It is barely past afternoon at the palace in Luoyang. A pair of boots race down a hallway in a hurry. Their impacts against the floor echo through the empty walls combined with the painting of the boots' owner. A turn is made into a door leading into a chamber. The doors fly apart to reveal Xun Yu standing inside in the middle of searching through shelves stuffed with scrolls and books. He turns to face the person who barged in with a raised eyebrow,”Hm? What is it, Master Guo Jia? You look like you are in a hurry.”

“I have an emergency.” says Guo Jia. He goes up to Xun Yu to hold him by the shoulders. Xun Yu asks, genuinely concerned,”What is it? Are you not feeling well?”

“I am definitely not feeling well. I need relief from this pain I have in me.”

“Oh, you need to get medical attention as soon as possible.”

“Oh yes, definitely. But I'm afraid I won't be able to make it in time. You will do.”

“What is your issue?”

“I am incredibly horny and I need you to take care of me.”

“....” Xun Yu narrows his eyes at him and pries off the hands on his shoulders, responding,”You got me worried for that? Leave me be to my duties. I do not have time to be bothered by you.” He is about to turn away, but Guo Jia makes him face him as he pleads,”I can't handle it! Please! It's been so long since I've had any pleasure! I need to be pleasured before the cold hand of death decides to take me any minute now!” Then he lowers his voice as he makes an attempt to sway Xun Yu,”I'm sure you haven't had any sex in a while...”

Xun Yu furrows his eyebrows as his cheeks turn pink as he says,”I don't need you to comment on my sex life. This kind of behavior is harassment and you should stop now.”

Xun You comes walking by, holding a scroll, telling Xun Yu,”I found the records about the last batches of rewards for the soldiers.” He sees Guo Jia holding Xun Yu and he asks,”What is going on?”

“This is merely nothing. Guo Jia was just leaving.” Xun Yu turns to Guo Jia,”Now, weren't you?”

“I can't now.” Guo Jia presses himself to Xun Yu and coos,”Your scent has already gotten me excited...”

“I suppose I should be leaving...” Xun You awkwardly says as he makes his way for the door.

Guo Jia turns to him. “No, no. You should join us.” He reaches quickly at Xun You to yank him back to the scene at hand. “You are so adorable... I'd like to have fun with you...”

“Uhh...” His cheeks flush bright pink as he struggles to resist Guo Jia coming onto him. “Master Guo Jia, this is rather inappropriate behavior for us to even think of doing such things in here...!”

“We can just avoid getting our fluids onto the books.”

Xun Yu sighs,”It's no use trying to get through to you. I suppose you want both of us to have sex with you. If we do that, will you not bother us again with such vulgar requests? Would you be happy enough to do work?”

“Of course, of course.”

“Very well then. Gongda, you may opt out if you do not feel comfortable enough to do this.”

“No, it's fine.... It has been a while since.... I've ever done it... But at least it's with someone I trust.” As he puts his arms around Guo Jia's waist, he is immediately kissed by him. At first, he was hesitant, but he proceeds to accept the kiss and lets the other man's tongue invade his mouth. They stop and Guo Jia starts to pull apart his shirt to expose his neck, allowing him to plant kisses along it. His hand is already rubbing against him through his pants. The rubbing turns into gentle squeezing. Xun You couldn't help but grunt and blush.

“Let's get you out of those pants.” Guo Jia unbuckles Xun You's belt and tosses it off so that he can pull down the hem of his pants. He watches Xun You blush intensely at his dick being exposed and feels himself tightening at the pants at this sight. It prompts him to unbuckle his belt to pull out his erect cock.

They kiss again, now with Guo Jia's hand vigorously stroking Xun You's cock as they locked lips. Once he could feel the intense heat throbbing out of Xun You being finally erect for him, he lets go to then grind his own erection against him. As they pant and moan the feeling each other's stiffness and heat, they begin to forget Xun Yu who is standing by with flushed pink cheeks. It felt so long watching them embrace and finds himself getting gradually aroused, much to his chagrin. However, he couldn't keep his eyes away and at some point, his eyes catch Guo Jia having a beckoning finger for him as he is occupied with Xun You's mouth.

When he gets close to him at his request, Xun Yu then sees the same beckoning finger rubbing lines against his crotch. He blushes bright red as he now has made him aware of him getting turned on. But despite it, he puts his lower area out to allow Guo Jia to run his hand against the fabric of his pants and growing bulge. He makes small moans as the hand digs into his pants to give his cock a generous amount of stroking. Once he got fully erect, he pulls the waist of his pants just enough to free his aching cock to let it enjoy the handjob it is being given. He keeps his noises under control, but lets moans and grunts slip out when extra attention is given to the head.

Everything comes to a pause.

“Mmm, let's have you do something else with your mouth.” Guo Jia lies on the floor and takes Xun You down with him, making his face collide with his throbbing cock. He gives himself a few strokes and waves it around his lips to give him the idea he had in mind.

Xun You sighs and asks while flustered at the other man's cock in his face,”Do you expect me to be any good at it...?”

“Oh, you will be.... Just don't let your teeth touch it.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, Xun You wraps his lips around the head, gently sucking on it before slowly feeding the rest into his mouth. At his own pace, he bobs up and down along the throbbing shaft. Guo Jia places a hand behind his head to gently guide him at first, but once he picks up the pace, he takes a firm grip to force him up and down at the rate he wants. As he gets his blowjob on the floor, he could see Xun Yu walking over to him and kneeling down before the top of his head, forcing him to be staring at his grand erection. His face contorts a little to show that he is a little intimidated by its size.

“A-Ah, you want attention too...”

“You brought this upon yourself. This was what you wanted, right? Open your mouth.”

“You're going to choke me with that thing...!”

“Well now, it's only fair since you're making Gongda choke on yours.” Xun Yu gives him a suggestive smile,”Am I wrong?”

“Haha.... Of course not....” He takes hold of Xun Yu and hopes to delay getting the whole thing into his mouth by licking it along the shaft. He also makes his hand stroke him and rub the tip generously, but his ploy was caught onto when Xun Yu's hand comes over to tap his chin.

“Open wide.”

“Goddamnit....”

His jaw is forced open as he receives the thick rod deep into his mouth. He could feel himself tearing up as it makes its way into his throat. It pulls out just enough to let him breathe and he closes his lips around it to give it its due sucking as it gently slides in and out of his mouth. It didn't feel too bad until Xun Yu starts to thrust into his mouth. With having Xun Yu in his mouth, his moans from Xun You sucking him off are muffled. Xun Yu manages to keep his noises to a minimum and only makes depraved grunts and sighs as he continues to fuck the blondie's mouth.

The thrusting in Guo Jia's mouth begins to slow down, him thinking either Xun Yu's at his climax or he's just taking a break. He hoped for the former and was right as he feels his warm seed hit his tongue. The dick slowly pulls out of his mouth, the thick cum dripping onto his lips.

“Oh finally I can breathe...!” sighed Guo Jia. But then he spits out the white gunk in his mouth, groaning,”Ugh, it's so bitter...! Xun Yu, what have you been eating lately...? It's not even worth swallowing....”

Xun You takes a breather in sucking Guo Jia off to comment,”That's a bit mean of you to say....” Xun Yu is blushing out of embarrassment as he scolds Guo Jia,”Is that really something you should be saying out loud? And you just spit on the floor...!” Xun Yu rushes over to check the spit cum on the floor and yanks on Guo Jia's sleeve to use it to wipe it off.

“That's disgusting! I don't want that on my sleeve!” Guo Jia complained. 

“Please keep it down... Xun You says meekly.

Xun Yu retorts to Guo Jia,”Then do not spit on the floor!”

“You were the one who came in my mouth!”

“I expected you to swallow.”

“I didn't realize you had cum that tasted like gross bitterness-Ohhh....” Guo Jia gasps and lies on the ground lightly moaning and panting as Xun You tries to use the blowjob to get him to stop bickering with Xun Yu.

“Ahh...! I'm getting close....!” Guo Jia's grips tightly on Xun You's head as he rams into Xun You's mouth a couple more times before shooting all the inside of his mouth. Xun You removes his cock out of his mouth, gasping for some air.

“I'm surprised our little exchange didn't ruin the mood for you.” Xun Yu commented to Guo Jia.

“Well, lucky that your cousin's mouth feels amazing...”

“Are we done here?”

“Oh no.... I want more from you two....” His penis was softening, but he gives himself a few strokes to get himself back up. Getting him hard again was mainly due to him staring at Xun Yu and his penis that is only at half-stiffness and is only getting softer as time passes.

“You're getting a little limp there, you need any help getting up?”

“Depends if I want to do anything else. You should perhaps start taking care of You.”

“That's right...” Guo Jia turns to Xun You, who just sat up. He reaches over to give his stiff cock a few strokes as he tells him gently,”Get on your knees. I'd like to give you a good bone.”

“....Oh... Why did you have to phrase it like that...?”

Xun You does as he said despite how he worded it. His pants get yanked down by Guo Jia impatiently, who then follows up by squeezing his buttocks teasingly. His fingers go to tease his hole, combining it with spreading his cheeks. Xun You does a good job in suppressing his noises until he could feel a hot wet tongue lap at his hole.

“Ahh...!” He could only slur Guo Jia's name as he continues to moan at feeling the tongue wriggle around inside of him. Feeling the tongue pull out, he gets to rest from making noises for just a short second before feeling Guo Jia plunge a finger into him. He quickly upgrades to two fingers in hopes to hear Xun You make those cute moans of his.

“Careful now, you don't want someone walking in on you in such a vulnerable state. Who knows what scandal will arise from this.” teased Guo Jia.

“It will be your fault....! Ahhh.... Ahh....!”

“I hope Xun Yu closed the door because I certainly forgot.”

Xun Yu tells him as he walked over,”I did. You made such an amateur mistake.”

“Why thank you. For closing the door, not for calling me forgetting to close the door a mistake.”

Guo Jia makes a few more licks at Xun You's hole before moving onto aiming the tip of his cock at it. He grinds against the cleft of You's ass to get himself off a bit.

“Ah, I have something to help slip myself into you.” Guo Jia holds up a little bottle and pours its slick contents on Xun You's anus. It is a faint-smelling oil that he also coats his erect cock in a few strokes. After setting the oil aside, Guo Jia mounts Xun You and slides inside him with ease. Xun You lets out a depraved moan, tightening himself around the warm stiff member beginning to move inside of him.

“I'm going to guess it's been a while for you to feel this much pleasure.”

“Ahh... Perhaps... Though I have never considered anal sex...!”

“Any kind of sex feels good, so today's your lucky day.”

Xun You feels his hips being gripped tightly and gets his ass repeatedly slammed by Guo Jia. The only thoughts he has going through his mind are how is such an sickly man able to thrust with such intensity and how much his cock felt amazing inside of him.

Meanwhile as Guo Jia is enjoying himself, Xun Yu gets the bottle of oil set aside on the floor. He gives a glance at Guo Jia and then to the bottle. He pops off the cap of the bottle to coat his fingers in it and then moves behind Guo Jia. His clean hand pulls down the waist of his pants to expose his ass.

Guo Jia turns his head over his shoulder,”Wait, what do you think you're doing?”

“You having just Xun You would just take too long. I plan to help speed things up for you.”

“W-Wait, wait. If you plan to stick that thing in me, please use generous amounts of that oil...”

“Don't worry, I will. But for now...” He uses his oiled fingers to massage Guo Jia's asshole, then goes on to loosen him up by inserting two of his fingers into him to elicit a couple of lewd noises from him. The noises encourage Xun Yu to repeatedly plunge his fingers into him, drawing out more gasps and moans.

Xun Yu pulls his fingers out of him gently. He sees Guo Jia now leaning against Xun You's back so that he puts out his ass for Xun Yu while still pounding Xun You.

“You can't be possibly satisfied with just your fingers.”

“You will need to give me a moment.” Xun Yu slicks oil along his dick to take said moment to stroke himself. Once he is sure he is fully hard again, he goes to rub his cock against the cleft of Guo Jia's ass to warm himself up a bit. One hand takes a firm grip of Guo Jia's hip while the other grips his shaft as he feeds the swollen head into him. As he slowly feeds himself deep into him, he could feel Guo Jia tightening around him. His cheeks burn as he makes light moans, feeling his lust rapidly increase at how hot the other man's insides felt. Using both of his hands now, he grips Guo Jia's sides firmly as he begins moving his hips at a generous pace, his cock able to smoothly glide in and out of him.

“At least if I die tomorrow, I can be happy that I've done this....!” Guo Jia manages to say in between moans. Xun Yu's movements make it a little hard-no pun intended-for Guo Jia to thrust into Xun You, but he manages to figure out how to use the movements to his advantage so that his dick gets to get full enjoyment of Xun You's insides. Getting a pounding and giving a pounding is a feeling of euphoria the blond strategist wished never ended. He has a hand wrap around Xun You's leaking hard cock to vigorously stroke it, hearing Xun You make lewd pants and moans. His thumb rolls against the head every time his hand completes one motion starting at the base up to the swollen tip.

“I don't think I can handle this anymore...” pants Xun You. He bites his lip as he came in one large stream. As he struggles to keep himself up on his knees, the head of his cock is dripping while the hand on it squeezes him out of everything he's got.

“I'm not even finished yet.” Guo Jia continues to slam himself into Xun You's ass. The moans coming from Xun Yu thrusting into him encourage him to speed up his own movements.

“How are you holding up there, Xun Yu?”

“Very....!” Xun Yu grunts and pants in between. “...good...!” He grips Guo Jia's buttocks so hard they leave red marks as he manages to thrust at peak speed into him.

“My god, how can you even go that fast-Oogh...” But it didn't matter as Guo Jia is loving every second of it. Too bad for him, the fun doesn't last as he feels Xun Yu slow down due to being out of breath. For a moment, he thought he is taking a break, but could feel the cock inside of him throb and twitch as its hot seed shoots all over inside of him. Xun Yu removes himself out of him, spilling some of the cum upon pulling out.

“Both of you finish far too soon.”

“We do not have that kind of time to build stamina unlike you.” says Xun Yu as he cleans himself up and pulls his pants back up. Guo Jia is still going as he rams himself into Xun You, moaning in ecstasy. He eventually climaxes in large spurts inside of Xun You, who was looking incredibly tired and drained of everything he had. When he feels Guo Jia pull out, he sighs in relief,”Finally... It stopped feeling good and more like a chore having to be in that uncomfortable position...”

“Well... I'm glad both of you are honest.... That doesn't mean I like your honesty... Next time, why don't you and Xun Yu switch?”

“Next time...?”

“There won't be a next time.” Xun Yu tells him.

“Oh, you say that....” Guo Jia smirked at him. “I have a feeling this can be a frequent occurrence if you really want to boost my morale.”

Xun Yu walks by him to pick up the scroll Xun You had fetched out prior to this encounter, completely ignoring Guo Jia. He goes over to Xun You to ask,”Do you need any towels to clean yourself up? I can get some for you.”

“No, it's fine. I can manage.” Xun You begins to redress and Xun Yu exits the room. After redressing, Xun You follows Xun Yu down the hallway after meeting with him outside the door. Guo Jia follows him after getting his pants back on.

“I hate it when you leave, but I just love watching you go...”

“He doesn't know when to quit...” Xun Yu sighed.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


It is barely past afternoon at the palace in Luoyang. A pair of boots race down a hallway in a hurry. Their impacts against the floor echo through the empty walls combined with the painting of the boots' owner. A turn is made into a door leading into a chamber. The doors fly apart to reveal Xun Yu standing inside in the middle of searching through shelves stuffed with scrolls and books. He turns to face the person who barged in with a raised eyebrow,”Hm? What is it, Master Guo Jia? You look like you are in a hurry.”

“I have an emergency.” says Guo Jia. He goes up to Xun Yu to hold him by the shoulders. Xun Yu asks, genuinely concerned,”What is it? Are you not feeling well?”

“I am definitely not feeling well. I need relief from this pain I have in me.”

“Oh, you need to get medical attention as soon as possible.”

“Oh yes, definitely. But I'm afraid I won't be able to make it in time. You will do.”

“What is your issue?”

“I am incredibly horny and I need you to take care of me.”

“....” Xun Yu narrows his eyes at him and pries off the hands on his shoulders, responding,”You got me worried for that? Leave me be to my duties. I do not have time to be bothered by you.” He is about to turn away, but Guo Jia makes him face him as he pleads,”I can't handle it! Please! It's been so long since I've had any pleasure! I need to be pleasured before the cold hand of death decides to take me!” Then he lowers his voice as he makes an attempt to sway Xun Yu,”I'm sure you haven't had any sex in a while...”

Xun Yu furrows his eyebrows as his cheeks turn pink as he says,”I don't need you to comment on my sex life. This kind of behavior is harassment and you should stop now.”

Xun You comes walking by, holding a scroll, telling Xun Yu,”I found the records about the last batches of rewards for the soldiers.” He sees Guo Jia holding Xun Yu and he asks,”What is going on?”

“This is merely nothing. Guo Jia was just leaving.” Xun Yu turns to Guo Jia,”Now, weren't you?”

“I can't now.” Guo Jia presses himself to Xun Yu and coos,”Your scent has already gotten me excited...”

“I suppose I should be leaving...” Xun You awkwardly says as he makes his way for the door.

Guo Jia turns to him. “No, no. You should join us.” He reaches quickly at Xun You to yank him back to the scene at hand. “You are so adorable... I'd like to have fun with you...”

“Uhh...” His cheeks flush bright pink as he struggles to resist Guo Jia coming onto him. “Master Guo Jia, this is rather inappropriate behavior for us to even think of doing such things in here...!”

“We can just avoid getting our fluids onto the books.”

Xun Yu sighs,”It's no use trying to get through to you. I suppose you want both of us to have sex with you. If we do that, will you not bother us again with such vulgar requests? Would you be happy enough to do work?”

“Of course, of course.”

“Very well then. Gongda, you may opt out if you do not feel comfortable enough to do this.”

“No, it's fine.... It has been a while since.... I've ever done it... But at least it's with someone I trust.” As he puts his arms around Guo Jia's waist, he is immediately kissed by him. At first, he was hesitant, but he proceeds to accept the kiss and lets the other man's tongue invade his mouth. They stop and Guo Jia starts to pull apart his shirt to expose his neck, allowing him to plant kisses along it. His hand is already rubbing against him through his pants. The rubbing turns into gentle squeezing. Xun You couldn't help but grunt and blush.

“Let's get you out of those pants.” Guo Jia unbuckles Xun You's belt and tosses it off so that he can pull down the hem of his pants. He watches Xun You blush intensely at his dick being exposed and feels himself tightening at the pants at this sight. It prompts him to unbuckle his belt to pull out his erect cock.

They kiss again, now with Guo Jia's hand vigorously stroking Xun You's cock as they locked lips. Once he could feel the intense heat throbbing out of Xun You being finally erect for him, he lets go to then grind his own erection against him. As they pant and moan the feeling each other's stiffness and heat, they begin to forget Xun Yu who is standing by with flushed pink cheeks. It felt so long watching them embrace and finds himself getting gradually aroused, much to his chagrin. However, he couldn't keep his eyes away and at some point, his eyes catch Guo Jia having a beckoning finger for him as he is occupied with Xun You's mouth.

When he gets close to him at his request, Xun Yu then sees the same beckoning finger rubbing lines against his crotch. He blushes bright red as he now has made him aware of him getting turned on. But despite it, he puts his lower area out to allow Guo Jia to run his hand against the fabric of his pants and growing bulge. He makes small moans as the hand digs into his pants to give his cock a generous amount of stroking. Once he got fully erect, he pulls the waist of his pants just enough to free his aching cock to let it enjoy the handjob it is being given. He keeps his noises under control, but lets moans and grunts slip out when extra attention is given to the head.

Everything comes to a pause.

“Mmm, let's have you do something else with your mouth.” Guo Jia lies on the floor and takes Xun You down with him, making his face collide with his throbbing cock. He gives himself a few strokes and waves it around his lips to give him the idea he had in mind.

Xun You sighs and asks while flustered at the other man's cock in his face,”Do you expect me to be any good at it...?”

“Oh, you will be.... Just don't let your teeth touch it.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, Xun You wraps his lips around the head, gently sucking on it before slowly feeding the rest into his mouth. At his own pace, he bobs up and down along the throbbing shaft. Guo Jia places a hand behind his head to gently guide him at first, but once he picks up the pace, he takes a firm grip to force him up and down at the rate he wants. As he gets his blowjob on the floor, he could see Xun Yu walking over to him and kneeling down before the top of his head, forcing him to be staring at his grand erection. His face contorts a little to show that he is a little intimidated by its size.

“A-Ah, you want attention too...”

“You brought this upon yourself. This was what you wanted, right? Open your mouth.”

“You're going to choke me with that thing...!”

“Well now, it's only fair since you're making Gongda choke on yours.” Xun Yu gives him a suggestive smile,”Am I wrong?”

“Haha.... Of course not....” He takes hold of Xun Yu and hopes to delay getting the whole thing into his mouth by licking it along the shaft. He also makes his hand stroke him and rub the tip generously, but his ploy was caught onto when Xun Yu's hand comes over to tap his chin.

“Open wide.”

“Goddamnit....”

His jaw is forced open as he receives the thick rod deep into his mouth. He could feel himself tearing up as it makes its way into his throat. It pulls out just enough to let him breathe and he closes his lips around it to give it its due sucking as it gently slides in and out of his mouth. It didn't feel too bad until Xun Yu starts to thrust into his mouth. With having Xun Yu in his mouth, his moans from Xun You sucking him off are muffled. Xun Yu manages to keep his noises to a minimum and only makes depraved grunts and sighs as he continues to fuck the blondie's mouth.

The thrusting in Guo Jia's mouth begins to slow down, him thinking either Xun Yu's as his climax or he's just taking a break. He hoped for the former and was right as he feels his warm seed hit his tongue. The dick slowly pulls out of his mouth, the thick cum dripping onto his lips.

“Oh finally I can breathe...!” sighed Guo Jia. But then he spits out the white gunk in his mouth, groaning,”Ugh, it's so bitter...! Xun Yu, what have you been eating lately...? It's not even worth swallowing....”

Xun You takes a breather in sucking Guo Jia off to comment,”That's a bit mean of you to say....” Xun Yu is blushing out of embarrassment as he scolds Guo Jia,”Is that really something you should be saying out loud? And you just spit on the floor...!” Xun Yu rushes over to check the spit cum on the floor and yanks on Guo Jia's sleeve to use it to wipe it off, much to the other's chagrin.

“That's disgusting! I don't want that on my sleeve!”

“Please keep it down... Xun You says meekly.

Xun Yu retorts to Guo Jia,”Then do not spit on the floor!”

“You were the one who came in my mouth!”

“I expected you to swallow.”

“I didn't realize you had cum that tasted like gross bitterness-Ohhh....” Guo Jia gasps and lies on the ground lightly moaning and panting as Xun You tries to use the blowjob to get him to stop bickering with Xun Yu.

“Ahh...! I'm getting close....!” Guo Jia's grips tightly on Xun You's head as he rams into Xun You's mouth a couple more times before shooting all the inside of his mouth. Xun You removes his cock out of his mouth, gasping for some air.

“I'm surprised our little exchange didn't ruin the mood for you.” Xun Yu commented to Guo Jia.

“Well, lucky that your cousin's mouth feels amazing...”

“Are we done here?”

“Oh no.... I want more from you two....” His penis was softening, but he gives himself a few strokes to get himself back up. Getting him hard again was mainly due to him staring at Xun Yu and his penis that is only at half-stiffness and is only getting softer as time passes.

“You're getting a little limp there, you need any help getting up?”

“Depends if I want to do anything else. You should perhaps start taking care of You.”

“That's right...” Guo Jia turns to Xun You, who just sat up. He reaches over to give his stiff cock a few strokes as he tells him gently,”Get on your knees. I'd like to give you a good bone.”

“....Oh... Why did you have to phrase it like that...?”

Xun You does as he said despite how he worded it. His pants get yanked down by Guo Jia impatiently, who then follows up by squeezing his buttocks teasingly. His fingers go to tease his hole, combining it with spreading his cheeks. Xun You does a good job in suppressing his noises until he could feel a hot wet tongue lap at his hole.

“Ahh...!” He could only slur Guo Jia's name as he continues to moan at feeling the tongue wriggle around inside of him. Feeling the tongue pull out, he gets to rest from making noises for just a short second before feeling Guo Jia plunge a finger into him. He quickly upgrades to two fingers in hopes to hear Xun You make those cute moans of his.

“Careful now, you don't want someone walking in on you in such a vulnerable state. Who knows what scandal will arise from this.” teased Guo Jia.

“It will be your fault....! Ahhh.... Ahh....!”

“I hope Xun Yu closed the door because I certainly forgot.”

Xun Yu tells him as he walked over,”I did. You made such an amateur mistake.”

“Why thank you. For closing the door, not for calling me forgetting to close the door a mistake.”

Guo Jia makes a few more licks at Xun You's hole before moving onto aiming the tip of his cock at it. He grinds against the cleft of You's ass to get himself off a bit.

“Ah, I have something to help slip myself into you.” Guo Jia holds up a little bottle and pours its slick contents on Xun You's anus. It is a faint-smelling oil that he also coats his erect cock in a few strokes. After setting the oil aside, Guo Jia mounts Xun You and slides inside him with ease. Xun You lets out a depraved moan, tightening himself around the warm stiff member beginning to move inside of him.

“I'm going to guess it's been a while for you to feel this much pleasure.”

“Ahh... Perhaps... Though I have never considered anal sex...!”

“Any kind of sex feels good, so today's your lucky day.”

Xun You feels his hips being gripped tightly and gets his ass repeatedly slammed by Guo Jia. The only thoughts he has going through his mind are how is such an sickly man able to thrust with such intensity and how much his cock felt amazing inside of him.

Meanwhile as Guo Jia is enjoying himself, Xun Yu gets the bottle of oil set aside on the floor. He gives a glance at Guo Jia and then to the bottle. He pops off the cap of the bottle to coat his fingers in it and then moves behind Guo Jia. His clean hand pulls down the waist of his pants to expose his ass.

Guo Jia turns his head over his shoulder,”Wait, what do you think you're doing?”

“You having just Xun You would just take too long. I plan to help speed things up for you.”

“W-Wait, wait. If you plan to stick that thing in me, please use generous amounts of that oil...”

“Don't worry, I will. But for now...” He uses his oiled fingers to massage Guo Jia's asshole, then goes on to loosen him up by inserting two of his fingers into him to elicit a couple of lewd noises from him. The noises encourage Xun Yu to repeatedly plunge his fingers into him, drawing out more gasps and moans.

Xun Yu pulls his fingers out of him gently. He sees Guo Jia now leaning against Xun You's back so that he puts out his ass for Xun Yu while still pounding Xun You.

“You can't be possibly satisfied with just your fingers.”

“You will need to give me a moment.” Xun Yu slicks oil along his dick to take said moment to stroke himself. Once he is sure he is fully hard again, he goes to rub his cock against the cleft of Guo Jia's ass to warm himself up a bit. One hand takes a firm grip of Guo Jia's hip while the other grips his shaft as he feeds the swollen head into him. As he slowly feeds himself deep into him, he could feel Guo Jia tightening around him. His cheeks burn as he makes light moans, feeling his lust rapidly increase at how hot the other man's insides felt. Using both of his hands now, he grips Guo Jia's sides firmly as he begins moving his hips at a generous pace, his cock able to smoothly glide in and out of him.

“At least if I die tomorrow, I can be happy that I've done this....!” Guo Jia manages to say in between moans. Xun Yu's movements make it a little hard-no pun intended-for Guo Jia to thrust into Xun You, but he manages to figure out how to use the movements to his advantage so that his dick gets to get full enjoyment of Xun You's insides. Getting a pounding and giving a pounding is a feeling of euphoria the blond strategist wished never ended. He has a hand wrap around Xun You's leaking hard cock to vigorously stroke it, hearing Xun You make lewd pants and moans. His thumb rolls against the head every time his hand completes one motion starting at the base up to the swollen tip.

“I don't think I can handle this anymore...” pants Xun You. He bites his lip as he came in one large stream. As he struggles to keep himself up on his knees, the head of his cock is dripping while the hand on it squeezes him out of everything he's got.

“I'm not even finished yet.” Guo Jia continues to slam himself into Xun You's ass. The moans coming from Xun Yu thrusting into him encourage him to speed up his own movements.

“How are you holding up there, Xun Yu?”

“Very....!” Xun Yu grunts and pants in between. “...good...!” He grips Guo Jia's buttocks so hard they leave red marks as he manages to thrust at peak speed into him.

“My god, how can you even go that fast-Oogh...” But it didn't matter as Guo Jia is loving every second of it. Too bad for him, the fun doesn't last as he feels Xun Yu slow down due to being out of breath. For a moment, he thought he is taking a break, but could feel the cock inside of him throb and twitch as its hot seed shoots all over inside of him. Xun Yu removes himself out of him, spilling some of the cum upon pulling out.

“Both of you finish far too soon.”

“We do not have that kind of time to build stamina unlike you.” says Xun Yu as he cleans himself up and pulls his pants back up. Guo Jia is still going as he rams himself into Xun You, moaning in ecstasy. He eventually climaxes in large spurts inside of Xun You, who was looking incredibly tired and drained of everything he had. When he feels Guo Jia pull out, he sighs in relief,”Finally... It stopped feeling good and more like a chore having to be in that uncomfortable position...”

“Well... I'm glad both of you are honest.... That doesn't mean I like your honesty... Next time, why don't you and Xun Yu switch?”

“Next time...?”

“There won't be a next time.” Xun Yu tells him.

“Oh, you say that....” Guo Jia smirked at him. “I have a feeling this can be a frequent occurrence if you really want to boost my morale.”

Xun Yu walks by him to pick up the scroll Xun You had fetched out prior to this encounter, completely ignoring Guo Jia. He goes over to Xun You to ask,”Do you need any towels to clean yourself up? I can get some for you.”

“No, it's fine. I can manage.” Xun You begins to redress and Xun Yu exits the room. After redressing, Xun You follows Xun Yu down the hallway after meeting with him outside the door. Guo Jia follows him after getting his pants back on.

“I hate it when you leave, but I just love watching you go...”

“He doesn't know when to quit...” Xun Yu sighed.


End file.
